Dumbfounded
by Rainbow 'Walker' Castle
Summary: Eren terdiam, Jean masih menunggu—sampai bibir putra Jaeger itu terbuka untuk memberikan jawaban yang ia nantikan. Dumbfounded.


.

.

**Shingeki no Kyojin **©_**Hajime Isayama**_**  
Dumbfounded **© **Rainbow Walker Castle  
**.

.  
**Warning!** AU, short-oneshoot, shounen-ai, pair nebak~ (?)

.

.

Café itu nampak ramai pengunjung dan nampak pula seorang pemuda yang sedari tadi memegang kotak kecil merah beludru dengan mawar-mawar selaras warna berukuran mini terus bertengger didepan pintu kaca café tersebut.

Ia terus menerus _inhale-exhale_ guna menghilangkan rasa grogi. Setelah keberaniannya terasa terkumpul, ia mendorong pintu kaca café tersebut diiring bunyi bel pintu yang khas. "Selamat datang, Tuan" sapa pelayan café itu dengan ramah. Tak biasanya pemuda itu membalas dengan senyum hangat bahkan senyum sumringah.

Mata pemuda itu berpencar mencari seseorang yang ia cari. Ya, yang selama ini ia cari untuk menggantikan tulang rusuk yang hilang sejak lahir. Yang ia cari untuk dapat menemaninya sampai hari tuanya nanti. "_Ah, itu dia…_" batinnya senang.

Langsung saja ia menghampirinya yang sedang bercengkerama dengan teman-teman kampusnya. Yah, sebenarnya ia seangkatan dengannya. Oh, dan itu sahabatnya sendiri ikut bersenang-senang disana. Waduh, saking buru-burunya ia lupa untuk memberitahu Marco—sahabatnya itu tentang acara penting ini.

"Hai, pagi semua!" sapa pemuda itu kepada kawan-kawannya yang sontak langsung menolah padanya. Kawan-kawannya termasuk 'dia' membalas sapa. "Kami baru saja ingin mengajakmu tapi aku teringat kamu mau fokus ke skripsimu hari ini.."ucap Marco. Ia mengangguk tanda '_tak apa-apa_'.

"Hai, Eren. Apa kabarmu?" tanya pemuda itu sekadar basa-basi. Eren menjawab, "Hai, Jean. Aku baik-baik saja. Tumben kau menanyakan kabarku dengan bahasa yang formal"

Jean—pemuda itu tertawa garing. "Eh, Eren. Siang nanti aku ada ujian praktek dan presentasi jadi aku mau kau yang mengkoreksiku sekarang. Bisa kan?"

Eren nampak berpikir sejenak sebelum berkata setuju. Jean tersenyum lebar, "Baiklah aku mulai…"

Jean mengambil posisi berlutut dengan kaki kanannya tepat didepan Eren. Ia membacakan sebuah bait puisi yang ia buat semalam suntuk. Entah itu puisi gagal atau bukan, ia bukan mahasiswa dari jurusan sastra. 

"_Hari ini aku akan datang,  
sambil membawa mawar merah hanya untukmu.  
Hari ini aku akan datang,  
hanya untuk memberitahu peringatan untuk tulang rusukku yang hilang.  
Sudah lama aku mencarimu,  
menghabiskan sebagian waktuku hanya untuk mencarimu.  
Engkau adalah makhluk satu-satunya yang dapat mengusir rasa sepi di hatiku.  
Senyum yang kau miliki dapat melelehkan es di lubuk hatiku.  
Makanya aku datang kepadamu,  
datang untuk melamarmu…_" 

Tangannya mengambil kotak merah beludru itu dari kantong dan membukanya. Memperlihatkan cincin perak bermata berlian yang cantik. Disertai wajah-wajah kaget disekitarnya, termasuk Eren. Mata teman-teman seangkatannya memandang was-was.

"Nah bagaimana, Eren? Walaupun itu puisi terjelek yang pernah kau dengar, maukah kau menikahiku?" tanya Jean. Mata Eren sedikit melebar, pengunjung disekitarnya ikut menonton acara melamar yang sedang _live_ tersebut.

Mendadak suasana café itu tambah riuh.

Eren terdiam, Jean masih menunggu—sampai bibir putra Jaeger itu terbuka untuk memberikan jawaban yang ia nantikan.

Sahutan-sahutan pengunjung café belum reda. Akhirnya bibir itu bergerak,

"Maaf, Jean. Tapi kali ini aku juga harus mempresentasikan tentang 'ini' kepada semuanya.." ucap Eren tersenyum simpul sambil memperlihatkan cincin perak yang indah untuk jari manisnya. Oh, siapa pula pria tampan dengan tatapan tajam yang duduk disebelah Eren?

Dan seketika itu juga, Jean merasa _blank_. _Dumbfounded_.

.

.

**END **dengan tragis…

.

**Dibalik Layar 'Dumbfounded':  
**Hiyaaaaaaaaahhh….pukpuk for Jean! Maaf banget buat yang suka JeanEren, kudaXtitan #apaanneh?!  
ini endingnya kok gini yah udah gitu pendek pula ahahahaha /dor  
Harusnya ini dikasih judul _Friendzoned_ gitu kan sesuai sama kondisi. Ane gak tau lagi mesti lanjut ato tamat, ane masih baru di fandom ini. Ahahaha silahkan bantai ane di kotak review :'D

.  
**Rain-B**


End file.
